World Academy
by GilZeAwesomePrussia
Summary: World Academy, for smart boys and girls of all ages around the world. Only one person per country can get it, and only the person aged from 5-26 with the highest score on the test can be accepted. Watch as humor, romance and friendships ensue. AU, human names, and some OOC characters. Also grammar and spelling mistakes. Rated T for safety.


**World Academy**

 _The place for smart boys and girls of any age around the world._

Dear Ms. Jones,

I would like to congratulate you on your son, Alfred F. Jones, getting accepted to world academy. His score was top in his class, and in the US as a whole. Your son will be enrolled in the World Academy to represent the US. Here is a list of things he will need to have a healthy academic career in World Academy.

Folders

2 one inch binders, and a 3 inch binder

A laptop for writing essays and making PowerPoints

Pens, preferably black ink

Pencils

I will also advise you to have him pack other essential things, for he will be staying at a dorm provided by the school.

There is a schedule attached to this letter, so get whatever other items that seem necessary. Please drop your son off at World Academy on the 29th of next week after you enroll your son.

Sincerely,

Elizaveta Héderváry

eh

Attachment.

|| One Week Later ||

A young high school graduate, no older than 19, excitedly hops out of his mom's Sudan. He just about ran to the gate, before remembering to get his bags and hug his mother goodbye.

His name is Alfred F. Jones, and today he was going to World Academy, a place where only the best of the best are accepted. There is only one person chosen a country, making this a huge deal.

Alfred's blue eyes sparkle in amazement, his stubborn cowlick bobbing on his blonde head of hair. He is smiling an award winning smile, one that looks like someone fresh off set from a Hollywood film. He wears a Captain America t-shirt, with a bomber jacket he inherited from his great grandfather. Baggy blue jeans and navy blue converse are worn with this attire, giving the American a carefree image.

Casually, Alfred walks up to the front gates of the academy, and rings the bell.

"Hello, welcome to the World Academy, how can we help you?" A smooth silky feminine voice says, making the Americans grin, somehow, widen even more.

"This is Alfred F. Jones, representing the United States of America," Alfred enthusiastically replies. I squeal could be heard over the intercom.

"Welcome to World Academy Alfred!" The same voice from before excitedly states, and then the gates open, revealing the largest, most beautiful school Alfred had ever seen.

The gates that opened were painted black with steel rods that point into arrows at the top. But that isn't even the start, there were rose designs going around the poles, and it looks as if it were precisely carved by a skilled architect.

The school itself is another story. Standing at least three stories high, if not more, is a white building. The front porch-like area held up by chiseled pillars, and leads up a marble stairwell that leads to the front double doors. A bronze clock displays the time above the porch roof, and the lawn a perfect healthy green shade. The roofs shingles are of assorted light tan/brown hues, and the huge building is famed by large maple trees. Following along the walkways leading to the different buildings is a line of blossomed Sakura trees. There are three paths, the left leads to the boys dormitory, the center the school, and the third to the girls dormitory. Windows show the insides of the place, from where Alfred stands, he can see inside the entryway, the office, and a few classrooms on the second and third floor.

In awe, Alfred walks up the stone path to the school. Gawking at all the trees, and flowers. It is as if there is every national flower in the garden, and even though it is cloudy, the flowers look happy. Carefully stepping a convers covered foot on the marble stair, as if he were afraid to break it, Alfred makes his way to the front double doors. Alfred gently pushes a door, and bravely (change to nervously) steps into the airlock. Taking a deep breath, he twists the handle to the office, only for it to be locked. Luckily, a woman who was working at the front desk saw this, she giggles, emerald green eyes sparkling in amusement, and unlocks the door for the American. Blushing, Alfred makes his way into the office after, this time successfully, opening the door.

"Hello, welcome to World Academy, my name is Lily Zwingli, representing Liechtenstein," she says, a light giggle still in her voice, she looks to be no older than 15, which confused Alfred. Lily noticed the others confusion, and explains. "My brother is a professor here, he represents Switzerland." Alfred makes an 'o' shape with his lips.

"Hey, I'm Alfred F. Jones, representing the USA," Alfred says, pointing to himself with his thumb. "I am a new student here," he states.

"Okay, give me a moment," she then calls someone down, though Alfred doesn't bother to pay attention to who she called. "He'll be here in a moment, just take a seat right there and wait," she says, gesturing to a row of chairs lining the wall. Alfred quickly sits down, not wanting to stand on his now sore feet any longer.

A couple minutes later, someone walks in. They wear a large tan coat, and a scarf is wrapped around the man's neck. His chubby face wears a childish smile, which for some reason sends a chill down Alfred's spine. The man has a light grey/beige color, and bright violet eyes twinkle at Alfred's blue ones. Alfred pushes up his glasses, and looks the other up and down. Alfred stands up, and sticks out his right hand.

"Names Alfred F. Jones, representing the United States of America," Alfred greets, expecting the other to shake his outstretched hand. Instead, he pulls Alfred closer, and kisses his lips. Alfred's cheeks instantly flare into a deep blush. He quickly pulls back and touches his lips.

"Ivan Braginski, representing Russia," he states, letting go of the American. "Nice to meet you, Fredka," Alfred's blush darkens, that bastard.

"W-why did you kiss me?" He stutters, still in a slight daze. He wasn't expecting the kiss, much less there to be a spark.

"It's the Russian way of showing appreciation for meeting someone, da?" He informs, smiling innocently like he didn't just steal the other's first kiss. Alfred puffs his red cheeks, and crosses his arms, but doesn't say anything.

"Come on, Fredka, I'll show you around, da?" Alfred couldn't make his voice work, so he nods, heart still pounding in his chest. Stupid Russian, making him feel this way. Smile unfaltering, Ivan grasps the other's wrist, and leads him around the school.

After touring through the school, Ivan leads Alfred to the boys dormitories, smile yet to waver. Dragging Alfred through the halls, Ivan stops at a door labeled 324, and takes out a keycard.

"This is our room, Fredka!" Ivan says excitedly. Alfred nearly face planted.

"Our room?!" He yells in alarm, no way will he share a room with this creep.

"Yeah! Why else would Lily send me to escort you around?" He asks, smile falling a bit for the first time since they had met. "Do you not like me?" Alfred instantly felt strings tug at his heart when Ivan did a mock look of puppy eyes.

"No, Ivan, you're great! I just want expecting this," he reassures, cursing himself for being weak. Ivan's smile instantly returns, making Alfred smile as well. Damn him for being too cute.

Alfred shakes these thoughts away, what did this man do to him?

Setting his thoughts aside, Alfred makes his side of the room. When he finished unpacking, he looked up to see the Russian still standing there, watching him. A few awkward moments pass before Alfred spoke, not able to stand silence.

"So, what now?" Alfred asked.

"Become one, da?" The room got several degrees cooler.

Matthew stared out his dorm room window, sadly sighing, another year of being forgotten and unnoticed. He was silently hoping this year he wouldn't be completely alone and ignored. He hugs his pushed polar bear, kumakaji? No, Kumajido? No, no, Kumajiro? Yes, Kumajiro. His large red hoodie that has a white maple leaf imprinted on the front. His wavy blond hair stopping an inch above his slim shoulders. He may not be well built, but he was the strongest person on the World Academy hockey team, and most definitely the best. Faded blue jeans cover his legs, and red converse cover his Canadian flag stockings. He was sitting cross legged on the red and white beanbag. A crack of lightning sounds outside, and rain can be heard falling from the overfilled clouds. Matthew sighs again, how fitting is the depressing rain for the depressing year to come.

He hears a handle twist at his dorm room door, and he jumps, not anticipating anyone to room with him. Before he could start to imagine who it could be, the door opens, revealing an albino. The pale skin makes his cherry red eyes pop against his pale attire. His hair is pure white, and he wears a black hoodie, with black jeans with a chain connected on them, and he wears black tennis shoes. He looks around the room, and seems shocked to find Matthew.

"They told me this dorm was empty," he states looking at the other. Matthew sighs, once again. Of course they didn't remember he was located in this dorm room.

"Oh, sorry, they never remember I'm here…" he apologized. The albino laughs.

"No need to be sorry Birdie, I just wasn't expecting someone else, that's all." He says loudly. The albino sticks out his hand, "Names Gilbert Beilschmidt, representing Prussia," he says. Matthew holds back a giggle from what country the albino represents, holding back on saying on how Prussia didn't exist anymore.

"Matthew Williams, representing Canada," he says, taking the others hand and shaking it politely.

"Awesome! Not as awesome as me, but still awesome!" The albino says, chuckling. Gilbert quickly gets to work on setting up his room. After setting up his room, Gilbert turns back to Matthew, to the others shock. A couple moments of silence settle between them before the self proclaimed Prussian breaks it.

"So, Birdie, let's get to know each other," Matthew can't help but smile.

"Why do you call me Birdie? My name is Matthew."

"It's easier to say, and I think it's cute, like you," the Prussian smirked, watching the Canadians cheeks turn red.

-.-.-.-

So, whatcha think? I decided to write this because plot bunnies were spawning like crazy. So they morphed into this.

All suggestions are welcomed! Please, I really need help with plots and stuff, is hard for me to keep a plot and not have it constantly morph and change.

Sorry if any characters are OOC, has been awhile since I've properly had the chance to practice my characters.

Please leave a review, they help boost my confidence, because I usually have none.

Alright, awesome out!


End file.
